


Brand New Colony

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Lira San (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series Finale, Post-War, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Kallus is nervous about going to Lira San
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Brand New Colony

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY  
> This was inspired by the song "Brand New Colony" by The Postal Service
> 
> Dedicated to everyone on the Space Husbands and Kalluzeb After Dark servers. Yall have been the BEST.

Zeb gazed out of the front of the transport and sighed happily. The war was finally over, and he could return to his people’s home planet. The last time he had travelled this path was with the Ghost, leading the way like the prophecy had said.  _ The Child was to save the Warrior and the Fool. _ Who had known that the warrior would be a savior, too?

The door behind him slid open and Zeb turned, smiling as he saw who walked through.  _ His warrior. _ Zeb’s face fell when he saw Kallus’ furrowed brow and nervous clutching of his arms across his chest. 

“ _ Ni Ashkerra… _ ” Zeb purred, walking over to Kallus and grabbing his shoulders. “What is it?”

“I--” Kallus had been looking away but sighed deeply then looked up at Zeb. “I don’t know if I can go there--To Lira San.”

Zeb’s eyes widened. “Why? Did I--”

“Oh, my love, no,” Kallus reached up and cradled Zeb’s face in his hand. “You’ve been wonderful.”

“Then what is it?” Zeb asked, confused. When they had discussed it, Kallus had been excited and relieved to hear of Lira San. He had surprised Kallus with it on Endor, when they were celebrating the end of the war. Zeb hadn’t even been thinking of it but, once the war was over, he knew he had to go back and he knew he wanted Kallus with him.

“Zeb, I…” Kallus’ hand dropped and he looked at the ground. “You know what I did on Lasan.”

“That wasn’t yer--”

“That isn’t the point,” Kallus’ head snapped back up, looking into Zeb’s eyes before he shook free of the lasat’s grasp and turned away. “The rest of the galaxy believes it was me. The second I step foot on Lira San, they’ll drag me off to a cell, or just execute me on the spot.”

“Well, I can tell yeh they’d all have to go through me first,” Zeb walked up behind Kallus and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the human’s back flush against his chest. Kallus relaxed as the warmth and love from the lasat radiated through him.

“I still won’t be welcome,” Kallus sighed.

Zeb buried his nose in Kallus’ hair, completely free of the product he used to use, now soft and flowing and smelling of nothing but him. “I wasn’t gonna tell yeh this ‘till we got there but…” Zeb turned Kallus around, smiling at him. “Lira San is in wild space, Kal.”

It took Kallus a second to realize what Zeb meant, but once he did, his eyes widened. “You mean…”

“The empire was never there,” Zeb confirmed. “They don’t know yeh, or who yeh were before. We can pretend ISB stands for ‘Infinitely Sexy Badass’.” Kallus chuckled, and Zeb smiled back, glad to see that his partner was feeling better about the situation. They stayed like that for several moments, Kallus laying his head on Zeb’s chest while he wrapped his arms around the lasat’s waist.

“Everything is going to be different, isn’t it?” Kallus tightened his grip around Zeb and sighed. 

“Only if yeh want it teh be,” Zeb kissed the top of Kallus’ head. “We can forget about everything. My past, yer past...It can just be us if yeh want. Change our names, even. Never told Ezra but, I always thought ‘Jabba’ had a nice ring to it.”

Kallus pulled away and slapped Zeb’s chest playfully. “The only name I plan on changing is my surname.” He smiled up at Zeb. “How do you feel about ‘Alexsandr Orrelios’?”

“I never heard anything better,” Zeb replied, leaning down to give Kallus a chaste kiss. Feeling Kallus’ lips pressing against his own never got old, and it still filled his chest with love as much or even more than the first time. Reluctantly, he pulled away, opening his eyes to see Kallus’ still half-lidded ones. “Yeh alright now?”

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be just fine,” Kallus replied, the side of his mouth ticking up in a soft smile. 

“Us against the world, a colony of two,” Zeb grinned. “I can get used teh that.”


End file.
